(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional knock-down type make-up kit, particularly a make-up kit with a plurality of compartments or spaces for storing a mirror, eye shadow cream, brush, blush, and so forth. The kit formed by combining a number of components through connections by male and female slip joints, and incorporated with a lipstick and a lighter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally each beauty product is packed in a container in the form of a circular case, and a number of cases are used for different beauty products. Therefore, it is not convenient to carry them, and it does not meet the compact and practical requirements being emphasized by women today. Moreover, different women have different requirements in different environments, and since a conventional case for packing a beauty product is designed for a fixed purpose, it does not provide extra spaces to hold other articles, such as an ear ring, finger ring, etc.
In view of the above inconvenience, the inventor has created a multi-functional knock-down type make-up kit to provide compartments for holding a variety of cosmetic products. It is a compact, beautiful and useful invention and permits different cosmetic products to be available for use in different environments.